


Roller Derby Queen

by booboothefoolish



Category: Recess
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Homophobic Language, Roller Derby, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolish/pseuds/booboothefoolish
Summary: Roller Derby was always more Spinelli's sport; there was just something so thrilling about smashing somebody into a wall until they begged for mercy. Especially after how much of a letdown the girls wrestling team was, and by god was it a disappointment, she relished in this new found power.





	1. Hockey is For Jerks

Roller Derby was always more Spinelli's sport; there was just something so thrilling about smashing somebody into a wall until they begged for mercy. Especially after how much of a letdown the girls wrestling team was, and by god _was_ it a disappointment, she relished in this new found power. That's why every Tuesday at four pm in the spring and summer you'd be able to find her zipping around the local rink in her dinky little town. _Not_ that she was complaining of course!

That being said she loved Roller Derby. If she could she'd probably dedicated all of her time playing if not for one specific reason: the rink was only open seasonally. That being, because the local hockey players needed it for the remainder of the year. This fact lead Spinelli to the reasonable conclusion. Hockey blows. The home team wasn't even good! _The Lions_ , as they were called, hadn't won a tournament in over a decade, the teams were made up of the worst sorts of boys, and she was also pretty sure that they weren’t even being scouted for national teams anymore.

 _At least they shouldn’t be_.

Now _she_ on the other hand was doing great in her choice of sport! Her team hadn't won nationals, but at least they'd placed in regional's. They were doing leaps and bounds better than the stupid hockey team and what did they have to show for it? Three months in a rinky dink rink. Un-freaking-believable. That's why she spent her time here; in the old car lot across the way from the rink. Just zipping around and trying to hone her skills. This is probably better for her anyway the pavement only made her stronger: every fall, skid, and wipe out made her work harder. She started carrying Band-Aids and polysporin just for this.

It was during this internal monologue in which Spinelli's skate decidedly hit a rock and she went sprawling to the ground with an ungraceful "Oof" damn it. The car lot was not _only_ unlevel, but littered with rocks, pot holes, and trash. While the pot holes were mostly navigable. It was those stupid freaking rocks that were deadly. The palms of her hands were raw- not an unusual occurrence for her. The anger towards herself caused her to flush. stupid.  _Stupid_.

As she got back up she heard a wolf whistle from across the street, "Nice going midget!" the voice called out maliciously. That got Spinelli riled up even more. _How dare that jerk say something like that to her!_ Sure she was small, but hey man lots of people were! Like Randal... and Randal. Okay whatever she was the only small one, that guy was still acting like a real jackalope! 

She whipped around to glare at the stranger; he stood there with a pack of hockey players. Had she really been there that long that they were done practice? Seeing as they were in fact standing there and not still in the rink she would have to guess that: yes they _were_ done practice. She grinned to herself this had given her some ammo, "Big words from some bumpkin hockey loser!" she hollered back baring her teeth. Although that didn't really give her an edge. It's not like they could really see her from that distance, "Win any games this century?" she added not being able to help herself.

The leader of the pack seemed at a loss for words, before he came back with the perfect comeback, "H-hey shut up!" he yelled and shook his hockey stick at her.

"Wowee champ!” she yelled back in a sarcastically sweet voice, “Did your mommy miss your speech therapy sessions?" alright so maybe that one crossed a line, but only a smudge he was a big boy he could take it. The boy and his group made a movement towards her, she had most definitely went a bit too far with that one, and he _was_ a big boy and he could take her--straight to the grave that is. Spinelli skated as fast as her little legs could take her.

It was at about the three block mark that she realized something. In her hurry she hadn't grabbed her street shoes. Oh  _God_ her mother was going to kill her. Maybe she’d forgotten about them?

Of course her mother definitely did not forget about her new shoes, " _Ashley Spinelli!_ those were _expensive!_ you have to go back and get them!" Flo's arms crossed over her chest and she looked ever imposing as she loomed over her daughter. Spinelli really hated her life sometimes

Spinelli groaned out loud. Begging her mother with her eyes to not make her go back, "But Ma' curfew is in a _hour_ ," her mother gave her a loom that read ' _Ashley Spinelli you will do as I say or I'll tan your hide'_ and Spinelli definitely got that message loud and clear. With a sigh she packed up her fight, "Yes Momma I'll go get them." She whined glaring down the floral wallpaper of the foyer. This time she slipped on far more sensible shoes and headed back out. She knew that this was going to suck so much. God she hoped Players weren’t still there. While she wasn’t worried of facing them one on one, a group would probably kill her.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully they weren’t there in the lot when she got her shoes, "Thanks Jesus." She mumbled crossing her body in mock prayer. She let her shoulders relax; she had much tenser than she thought. Her mother always told her to watch her mouth, but between people being rude and her being, well  _her_ , herself she just couldn't help it!

A sudden noise behind her made her jump and swing around quickly, "I knew you'd come back for those." His voice was deep and gruff, Spinelli steeled herself. This was bad. This was **bad**. The man's shape was imposing. Tall and muscular

Another deep calming breath and then she made eye contact, his eyes were a bright blue and a sharp contrast to the hazy pink of the sundown, "Can I help you?" she said, proud of herself for not sounding shaky.

"I don't appreciate little ladies making fun of me." _What a moron_ , Spinelli thought to herself as she examined the stranger. He looked... familiar? 

"And I don't appreciate tall jerks." She said cocking her head to the side and patting his chest gently, mockingly. A glimmer of recognition sparking in her brain, she knew who he was.

He laughed sardonically, "Aha, that's really not a way to treat royalty." He said moving her hand off his chest and holding it. It made Spinelli flush.

Spinelli ripped her hand out of his warm grasp, "Yeah well we're not in elementary school anymore so you are just a regular loser like _everybody_ else Robby boy." her voice carried a finality that could cut down soldiers, and her glare was nearly a sharp.

A snort of laughter escaped the taller boy, "Nice to see things never change Midget." He said ruffling her toque covered hair, the humor in his eyes died, "If you ever say that to me again though," his voice was dangerous. He took a step closer, "I will destroy you." he made a move to leave but stopped after he saw her cover her mouth and start shaking, "Ah! Wait I didn't mean it please don't cry-" he panicked a little and threw his hands around wildly looking for some form of comfort. Wasn’t his intention to startle her? What the hell was he doing?

His apologies were cut short by Spinelli's braying laughter she fell to the floor nearly crying with glee, "You really think that-” she accidentally cut herself off with a wheeze, “THAT’S threatening?" she said between breaths trying to compose herself but utterly failing.

Rob looked at the hysterical girl and made a face, "Really I thought it was-" a bark of laughter cut him off, "C'mon aren't you the least bit intimidated?" Spinelli shook her head from the position she was in on the ground. Rob just sighed and sat down next to her, "I hate you." He said indignantly as he stared ahead at the empty lot.

Spinelli stopped laughing but still carried a rueful smile, "I'm just saying 'destroy' is not that scary of a word. Especially coming from a guy on the worst hockey team in the world"

Rob looked a head passively for a moment before turning to her, "Vancouver Canucks."

Spinelli laughed and nodded, "Alright fair enough, but that doesn't stop your team from being garbage." They sat in silence for a few moments before Spinelli turned and looked at her watch, "Whelp I should probably get going home before Ma' blows a gasket." She said, "Nice talking to you though."

Rob waved her off as she walked away, "Later skater." His monotone made her laugh.

She gave him a small lopsided grin, "Yeah."  before she thought better of it she called out to him, “Hey Rob!” he turned around and cocked his head, “Make sure you’re Mom takes you to your speech therapy lessons!” she laughed and waved him off.

She missed the indignant expression he gave her.

The walk back was peaceful a gentle breeze came over the town and she settled into a rhythmic walk to the music on her phone. When Spinelli finally reentered her home she was greeted by her father, "Jeez Princess cutting it a bit close to curfew!" he said with a worried tint to his voice, "You even missed the match." he said gesturing to their antiquated TV.

Spinelli loved her dad and, even in the decay of the programs quality, watching Wrestling with him. It was a damn shame that she’d missed the match she was really looking forward to it.

Spinelli sighed dejectedly as she unlaced her shoes, "Yeah I left my new shoes at the lot after skating and mom told me to grab 'em." She paused mid-sentence to gesture at her shoes, "I miss anything exciting?"

Her father shrugged, "Nah, it was pretty streamlined Rimmy Tim won as expected." He said nonchalantly.

"My money was on Corpirate" she said a bit dejectedly, “Although there _is_ always Slamania... maybe he'll make a comeback?" Her father nodded sagely, "I'm going to hop through the shower and hit the hay."

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sleep well Princess." Spinelli grinned and rolled her eyes as she she hopped up the stairs, “And don’t use all the hot water!” he shouted after her.

Spinelli laughed, “I make no promises!” before leaping into the bathroom. The bathroom could possibly be the only real ‘feminine’ are in her life; sure she wore dresses and skirts on occasion, and even did her make up once in a blue moon, but her bathing routine? Immaculate. Bath bombs, expensive shower scrubs, moisturizers, hell even fancy mouthwashes and hand soaps.

Don’t get her wrong getting dirty and working hard were fun as hell, but bathing afterwards? Absolutely phenomenal. Of course her mother also reveled in it, her sweet little tomboy _indulging_ in _femininity?_ Finally, in the bathing department Spinelli never went without and for that she was grateful. She undressed and hopped into the shower turning it, of course, to the hottest setting. She jumped momentarily as the ice cold water hit her before it began warming up. She perused through her collection of shampoos. She liked to keep three bottles going at all times to give her variety. She went with a vanilla honey and lathered up her hair.

In her shower her mind began to wander it started with school work, then Roller Derby, and then finally Rob. He’d gotten handsome over the last few years. In middle school he’d just up and disappeared. She was sure somebody knew where he went but halfway through his seventh grade year his family just up and relocated. She’d never really cared. They were never particularly close and Teej was the only one to make any sort of fuss about it. Trying to get answers from anyone who knew anything, albeit he was almost wholly unsuccessful.

Maybe she should text Teej about it, but before she realized it her water had turned cold. Oops, well her father would just have to go without. She wrapped her hair and quickly got dried and dressed in her pajamas. Spinelli made her way into her room and quickly crawled into bed.


	2. Kneed A Little Help

School started at nine fifteen, as it had for the last two and a half years of Spinelli's high school career. She'd long since gotten used to it; at first she'd reviled in it, no longer having to wake up at six in the morning to go to her classes, but now as she'd aged she craved more sleep. Maybe that’s why she hit snooze three times. Her parents weren't home (her father went to the garage early on Mondays and her mother had an Avon Meet and Greet) so that's probably why it was eight fifty five and Spinelli was racing down the stairs half dressed.

“Gah! Why am I like this?” She yelled as she pulled on her pants whilst simultaneously hopping down the stairs. She fumbled around the foyer for her keys and packed her shoes in her school bag, before lacing up her skates. The only way she'd make it there on time is if she could manage zipping up the big hill like a madman and not rolling back down.

She rolled out the front door nearly falling in her panic to exit the house. She hoped her parents fed the cats before she left because she definitely forgot to do that. She made a mental checklist of everything she’d forgotten to do as she fought her uphill battle to the high school, and fell as she did. The fall left a small rip in her jeans and caused a not so small seepage of blood.

To say that Spinelli's day started stressful would be an understatement.

She got to school at nine thirty, “A fifteen minutes late? Shit.” she grumbled as she entered the school she gave a mock salute to the secretary and made her way to class. Ms. Leon would most definitely not be impressed with her tardy, nor would Gretchen for that matter. The taller girl was never to impressed with Spinelli's tendency for tardiness.

It was just as Spinelli got to the classroom door that the Vice Principal, Mrs. Kim, seemed to notice her, “Just what do you think you're doing young lady?” Oh great she was getting in trouble for trying to go to class.

Spinelli took a calming breath and grit her teeth, “Just going to class _ma'am_.” the word ma'am seemed to be physically painful to Spinelli.

The Mrs. Kim didn't seem any less unimpressed, “You really think that's appropriate foot attire for school?” she replied her overt uppity tone that rubbed Spinelli the wrong way.

Spinelli's face flushed in anger, “Am I not supposed to be wearing my _shoes_ in the school _Ma'am_!” she said loudly glaring for extra emphasis.

The Mrs. Kim managed to look even more unimpressed, “Roller blades are against school rules.”

Oh. Spinelli did a double take. She'd completely forgotten to change her shoes when entering the school. She looked down at her feet and then back up, “I completely forgot I was wearing these.” she said sheepishly.

The Mrs. Kim seemed to be waiting for an apology, but it quickly became apparent that Spinelli was not going to offer one when she started slipping on her school shoes. It became even more evident when she entered her class as Mrs. Kim stood awkwardly to the side. The Vice Principal would eventually walk away, but not before sighing deeply.

“Sorry I’m late,” Spinelli said as she walked in, “forgot to take off my skates.” she held up the shoes for emphasis.

Mrs. Leon paused her lesson to give Spinelli a reprimand, “Could you at least attempt to be on time?” she said while rubbing her temple. Spinelli shrugged and made a noncommittal noise in response , “Please _just_ take your seat.”

Gretchen gave her a quick unimpressed look as she slid into her seat who just rolled her eyes in response. Ms. Leon finished her instructions relatively quickly and then it was time for Gretchen to reprimand her friend.

Just barely glancing at her Gretchen whispered, “So why were _you_ late this morning?” it wasn't an unheard of occurrence, but Spinelli had  _really_ been trying to stay on top of it this semester.

All Spinelli could do lean back in her far too large chair and stretched, “Slept in” she said nonchalantly picking at the gunk underneath her fingernails. Even if it hadn't been her intention on missing class she enjoyed getting under Gretchen's skin. 

Much like poking a bear Gretchen lashed out academically at the hunter, “Really Spinelli?” Gretchen slapped Spinelli's thigh. With a wince and a whine Spinelli cowered under her glare. Gretchen looked at Spinelli almost like a mother who watched her toddler pick up and eat a Cheeto out of a mud puddle.

Spinelli scowled and shook her head, “Yes  _Mommy dearest_ ,” she whined. Gretchen sighed disappointingly, and it made Spinelli shift uncomfortably in her seat, “S’not the end of the world Gretch.” she groused almost ashamed.

The look Gretchen gave was near deadly now, “But you’ve already missed so many classes!” the outburst had cough Ms. Leon's attention, but the two girls were so enraptured by their own conversation they didn't notice.

Spinelli swatted at Gretchen, “Yeah but I didn’t miss _this_ one! I was just late-” Spinelli broke off mid sentence as Ms. Leon slapped her desk. She cowered in this woman's glare as well.

Making it a show for the rest of the class she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, “Girls!” Ms. Leon looked sharply at the pair, “Am I going to need to separate you?”

Shrinking into her seat Gretchen apologized, “No ma’am.” Spinelli reluctantly nodded in agreement, “We’ll keep it down.” Ms. Leon seemed happy with the apology and stalked back to the front board.

They worked in silence for a moment before Spinelli spoke up again, “Hey Gretch?” Gretchen made an affirming grunt, “Do you have a band aid?” the bleeding of her knee had turned into a sizable squishy pool that encompassed the majority of her lower leg, “Also maybe a change of pants?”

Gretchen looked at her friend's knee and sighed, “I’ll be right back,” she said halfheartedly and approached Ms. Leon’s desk. The pair exchanged words and Gretchen made a gesture for Spinelli to join them, “You remember where my locker is right?” Spinelli shook her head, “Well it’s 309 and the code is 12-31-24,” Spinelli looked at her blinking slowly, “you write that down,” with a sharpy and her wrists Spinelli wrote down the relevant information and headed out.

“Thanks Gretch!”

 

* * *

 

Thankfully getting to the locker and unlocking it were not a problem for Spinelli. There was no long and convoluted trying to find it and getting lost. It was actually rather straightforward  with her locker being on the first floor and right next to gymnasium. There was also no problem with finding the bandages even, but there was still a problem nonetheless. Gretchen’s spare clothing, her gym shorts, were much too small for Spinelli's Italian hips.

She stood in front of Gretchen’s locker and stared at the shorts. She should’ve known they wouldn’t fit. Why did she think they would in the first place? Dammit.

Spinelli pulled the bandages out of the locker and shoved the shorts haphazardly back in. As she was locking the locker back up a voice startled her, “Now I know for a fact your locker isn’t this one.” It was Rob.

Spinelli was not having this, “What’dya want.” she complained palming the bandages as she did so, the blood was getting sticky and it made her knee ich painfully.

Rob watched her hands, “ _I’m_ heading to class,” he proclaimed proudly thumbing his chest, “what are those for you got a boo-boo?”

Spinelli kicked him hard with her bad leg, “Shut up!” came her indignant response. She could now feel her heartbeat in her knee.

Rob didn’t seemed too fazed about the kick, “What happened to your leg?” he said gesturing awkwardly at it.

Spinelli frowned, “Fell on my way to school.” she scuffed the sole of her shoe along the laminate floor of the hallway a sense of embarrassment gracing her presence.

Rob cocked his head to the side,“Oh?” he looked almost concerned? He glanced back to her leg and Spinelli shifted awkwardly

“Yep,” she nodded shrugging off the awkward conversation, “Anyway I’ve got more important stuff to do so- ”

“Do you want to borrow my pants!” Spinelli jumped at his sudden outburst, and he flushed a little before making addendum, “Sorry, would you like to borrow my sweats?” he winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Spinelli couldn’t help but find it endearing.

She blinked a couple of times her vague awkwardness seemed to melt away, “I mean if you’re offering...” He nodded and rifled through his gym bag and did a smell test before shrugging and handing her his sweatpants. Spinelli grasped them softly, “Thanks Robby boy.”

He grinned, “You owe me one.” Rob ran his hand across his neck nervously, but his voice still held the snark that Spinelli had grown accustomed throughout her childhood.

Spinelli rolled her eyes but returned the grin none the less, “Shouldn’t I be the one to say that?” Spinelli palmed the band aid package in her hand absentmindedly thinking about the sweat building up between her palm and the box. It was getting rather warm.

Rob looked at her oddly again, “That I owe you one or you owe me one?”

“Second one.”

His eyes crinkled when he smiled, “You wouldn't've” he muttered.

“Fair enough” she shrugged and stood for a moment before her knee started to twinge again, “Welp I’m going to peel these bad boys off and clean ‘em... so smell you later I guess.” she made a peace sign as she spun around and headed for the nearest bathroom.

“Smell you later?” Rob muttered to himself with a small chuckle, “What are you twelve!” he shouted after her before turning back to head to the gym.

 

* * *

 

Gretchen looked at Spinelli as she sat down next to her “Well those definitely aren’t mine.” she said, “Teej?”

Spinelli shook her head, “Nah- King Bobby-boy.” 

Gretchen looked at her, “From elementary school?” Spinelli nodded, “His locker is right next to mine.”

“Really? Guess that explains what he was doing over there” Spinelli shrugged, wasn’t really any of her business, and she didn’t really care. Spinelli started packing up her stuff. There was only another fifteen minutes of class anyway and she really wasn’t going to get anything else done.

The two lapsed into a friendly silence for a moment, “You’ve got Art next?” Gretchen asked pushing her glasses up.

“Yeah with Mikey and Griswald.” Gretchen nodded along sagely, “You want something from them?” Spinelli asked.

Gretchen flushed and shook her head, “No I’ll be seeing them later.”

Spinelli kept a mental note of the reaction, but beyond that said nothing else on the matter until the bell rang.

Only one more block until lunch.

Art with Mikey and Griswald went well enough between paint splatters and clay. Mikey had been working on an _interesting_ sculpture it was a relatively large Bonkey replica, but the head of the Bonkey was caved in. Mikey called it: Innocence Lost. Spinelli called it weird.

But hey art is subjective! Spinelli herself was working on finishing a piece in her sketchbook as well as making jewelry out of old dinner knives she’d gotten from the thrift store, so she couldn’t really judge. She still _did_ judge Mikey though.

Griswald took a more mainstream approach with his artistic endeavor, “Griswald it's a _bowl of fruit_ it can't be more complicated than that.” Spinelli said looking at the blank canvas it had been primed and re-primed so many times Spinelli had sworn it had gotten larger.

Mikey looked at her and sighed dramatically, “You can’t just _push_ art Spin,” he said moving past her and placing a hand on Griswald’s shoulder, “and you Gus take your time and let the canvas be where you bare your soul.”

“I know but it’s hard.” he grumbled out feeling rather displeased with himself. Long gone were his days as a squeaky shy kid, nowadays: he was a shy man with a deep voice.

Mikey gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “I believe in you Gus!” he exclaimed almost dreamily, “Don’t you Spinelli?” Spinelli nodded almost robotically. She wasn’t actually sure if Griswald had any painting skill in the still life department. He was amazing at painting model aircrafts and other ‘ _color between the lines or you’re a commie’_ type activities but fruit? Maybe not.

“Have you ever thought about painting planes?” Spinelli asked, maybe planes were the right way to go.

Griswald squinted at Spinelli in a confused action, “She wants a canvas painting”

Spinelli face palmed, “Not the model ones you dingus- like on the canvas I’m sure you know what some of them look like by heart.”

“Or you could bring in a model plane to use for your still life!” Mikey added. Griswald looked stunned for a moment then the gears in his head started turning.

The man lit up like a christmas tree, “That’s a great idea thanks guys!” at a time this outburst would’ve been considered cute, that time had passed though and when Griswald’s baritone voice got loud Spinelli nearly died. He was still so loud when he was excited but now instead of prepubescent shrieks it was more of a deep gravely punch in the gut.

“Glad to help buddy,” she said through clenched teeth. Griswald had may have gotten marginally taller, but he definitely didn’t get any smarter. Spinelli turned back to her piece. She was cleaning up a sketch of her mother, her birthday was coming up and Spinelli was broke so this was the best she’d come up with. “Gretchen wanted something from you guys,” Spinelli said suddenly breaking the lapse of silence, “not sure about what though.”

Mikey paused his artistic endeavor for a moment, “I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” he said staring intently at the mass of clay. Mikey had left no room for discussion, maybe it was a personal problem? It was probably better not to pry anyway.

Spinelli blinked but didn’t try and continue the conversation, and before she new it it was lunch. Gretchen, Griswald, and Mikey had split off to talk about their thing. So that left her to make her way to Vince and TJ. They were sitting next to the oak tree on the outskirts of the courtyard as had become tradition of the old Third Street Gang.

Spinelli laid on the ground and played with the grass absentmindedly. She’d just finished the half of Vince's sandwich he’d gracefully given her after realizing she’d forgotten her lunch.

“Hey Spin?” TJ said rolling onto his stomach to look at her. What did he want? They had eaten in near silence since half their group had split off to talk.

“Yeah Teej?”

“Whose pants are those?” he said tugging on the far to large sweats she was wearing. How rude! She quickly rolled over in a half hearted attempt to detach herself from his grasp.

“Remember King Bob? I ran into him last night, and again this morning after I smashed my knee.” she asked lying uncomfortably in her clothing. Her jacket had managed to get partially stuck on the wrong side of her body, and it lead to minor difficulty breathing.

TJ’s face contorted in an effort to mask his surprise, but he utterly failed, “Really?.”

The expression on his face made Spinelli laugh, “Yeah.” she replied easily. TJ had a confident manner of existence that any moment he even remotely lost his cool made Spinelli feel giddy.

TJ swatted at her before he sat up and looked at Vince “I spent months trying to figure out where he ran off too!” he said, “maybe I should ask him what happened? I wonder why he came back? I-” TJ probably would’ve kept prattling on if not interrupted.

Vince chimed in slapping TJ’s leg, “He moved back at the beginning of the semester. He tried out for the basketball team but didn’t make the cut.” he said nonchalantly.

Spinelli perked up, “So that's why he’s on the Lions!” it made sense; if he had tried out for the basketball team and failed. He may as well try and make a name for himself in a terrible hockey team.

“He’s on the Hockey team?” Spinelli nodded and that seemed to appease TJ. He spoke up again this time to Vince, “Hey why didn’t you say anything when he first showed up Vince?”

“Didn’t seem that important I guess.” Vince said shrugging it off. Which was fair enough Rob had been gone for damn near half a decade; he was no longer a major player in their whole

menagerie of school. Vince likely assumed that TJ wouldn't've cared.

Nothing more of note came from the conversation, as they all laid in the sun basking in it’s glow. Gretchen, Griswald, and Mikey didn’t make a reappearance until close to the end of lunch. They all just sort of laid there, a little break in their hectic lives. Tomorrow they’d conquer the world, but today they’d rest.

Before she’d known it Spinelli had fallen asleep. Not that It really mattered anyway she had a spare after lunch, what _did_ matter was the fact that nobody decided to wake her up when they left. She woke up halfway through second period, although she didn’t know that seeing as she left her phone at home. She also woke up with company

Leaning up against the tree was Rob with a book.

Spinelli looked up at him lazily, “Yo.” She said her voice full of sleep. She waved at him haphazardly in a motion more akin to her patting the ground.

He grinned like a cat and closed his book, “Hey sleeping beauty.” his tone was more sarcastic than anything close to sincere but it still made Spinelli’s face flush.

She yawned and then frowned, “How long was I out for?” she asked sitting up. Spinelli looked like an absolute mess her hair was everywhere, there were impressions of the grass on her cheeks, her eyes were hazy, and her clothing was in a disarray.

Rob didn’t seem to notice or at least care about her state, “I came here the start of the Block so..” less...he looked down at his phone, ”at least forty minutes?” he replied with a shrug.

Spinelli made a face that resembled an annoyed muppet, “Guess I’ll die then,” she whined and whipped her head to the school, “I don't want to go math.”

Rob laughed, “Then don’t?” he had a point she’d already missed most of math and it’s not like it’s the end of the world if she misses _a_ class.

Spinelli had made up her mind and flopped back into the grass,“That’s a good enough reason for me!” she grinned from her spot on the ground. A puff of laughter escaped Rob’s lips. Spinelli thought it made him look handsome. She also thought that maybe she should bury that thought far away and also maybe die.

Rob spoke up killing her self deprecating internal monologue, “You skating after school today?“ he asked in a cool and nonchalant way that _definitely_ didn’t make him seem nervous.

Spinelli pondered it trying to think if she had any work that needed to be done right away, she was good in Math and English, so yeah she is probably going to go skate, “Yeah. Why?”

He looks relieved, “Would you want to skate with me?” he says it slowly, in a manner that reminds Spinelli of how she used to talk to turtles. She decidedly does not pick up on the romantic undertones.

"Can you skate off ice?” she asks, “Can you skate _on_ ice?” she grinned as he took a swing at her.

“I’ve got the skates and it can’t be _all_ that different from ice skating.”

Spinelli shrugged, “Well sure if you’re okay with skating off the rink.”

“Cool,” he says with a grin that seems almost permanently plastered to his face, “You wanna go now or?”

Spinelli looked around. She could either“May as well go now.” she says dusting the grass and other earthen mess off her back. She outstretches her hand for Rob to take. He took her hand and Spinelli felt an almost electric shock pulse through her.

He didn’t seem to notice her nervousness, but that may be because he was trying to mask his own. The duo walked in comfortable silence and made their way to the exit of the school. Life was good.


	3. Roller Skate Prince

Spinelli stopped mocking him after the first couple falls, “It’s okay buddy! everybody learns at their own pace!” she said to him. Sarcasm lacing her tone jovially. as she effortlessly glided backwards from his crumpled body.

He glared at her and the tongue she stuck out at him, “Easy for you to say Spinderella!” his voice filled with a joking malice only somebody who was upset, but trying to hide it, could muster. The pavement was hot, but the sun was hotter, it made Rob’s skin itch, “Lord woman how do you do this all afternoon?”

Spinelli gave him a thoughtful look as she moved aimlessly through the court, “Honestly I guess I just get into the moment. I forget about all outside enviormne-” she cut herself off when she bowled right into a can causing herself to fall over, “Ow,” she said with no real discomfort behind it, “When did you realize I was about to run into that?” her voice held a whiny twinge that made Rob laugh.

Rob stood up on unsteady feet, “Long enough to have warned you.” he said with a grin and and offered her, if somewhat shakily, a hand.

Spinelli rolled her eyes and stood up without help batting his hand away in the process, “How chivalrous.” she exclaimed sarcastically. His boyish charm still made her blush.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “What can I say I am a Scholar and a gentleman.”

Spinelli cocked a brow, “Yeah?” she asked with mirth in her eyes, “Is the part where you let me fall on my ass the ‘scholar’ or the ‘gentleman’ part?” she probed further making little air quotes.

He flung his hand up dramatically, “Scholar. Obviously!” he shouted in a fake posh accent.

Spinelli attempted to put up a facade of cool, but a smile managed to break through her schooled expression, “Truly a Renaissance man.” she concluded. Her eyes locked with his and she could feel a small fire build in her gut. She quickly shook that feeling away.

They both laughed- albeit a little awkwardly, before Rob found the courage to talk again, “You should come around the rink sometime- I am much better on ice...” his voice carried a sheepish tone as he fiddled with his top.

Spinelli made a noncommittal noise and shrugged her shoulders, “I don't know I prefer it when it’s defrosted...” she looked warily at the building that laid across the street, “Plus me and ‘Da Boiz’ don’t particularly get along.” she turned her gaze back at him and made a face.

Rob scrunched his nose, his teammates were not known to be the nicest? Heck neither was he for that matter, but they lived in a small town so the fact that they were a sports team gave him and the crew a ‘get out of jail free’ card on that one.

“You should come on one of our off days then! I’m sure Mac will let us in.” Spinelli gave him an odd look and it caused Rob to flush red, “IF YOU WANT TO THAT IS!” he added quickly, his voice raising up an octave or two. Spinelli snort-laughed and in that moment Rob felt like he accomplished something great.

She brushed off the laugh with wave of her hand, “Yeah, yeah Old Mac’s pretty cool,” she grinned at him, “I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah well just let me know!” his grin turned into a more genuine smile as he shot her finger guns.

His eyes crinkle when he smiles, came a traitorous thought in her mind. Spinelli felt her eye twitch in an annoyed fashion, “ Well I better be heading back home Momma’s going to have a fit when she realizes I missed class.” the sigh she released was a well worn one, “I’ll see you bright and early twinkle toes.” She grinned zipping off in the direction of home.

Rob was left one again in her dust grinning like an idiot, “Better be on time tomorrow PIPSQUEAK!” he shouted back at her.

She flipped him off as she drifted off into the horizon, he laughed.

 

* * *

 

Spinelli was not looking forward to having to listen to Mr. Marshalls riot act for missing another math class. She whined from her seat atop her desk as she sat waiting for class to begin.

Vince laughed at her pouty attitude, “If you didn’t want to deal with the consequences you shouldn’t have missed class.” he half heartedly reprimanded her, as he had every other time she skipped math, “How’d your mom take it?” Vince asked as they sat on desks before first period began.

Spinelli glared and adjusted herself on the desk, “As well as to be expected-” Spinelli said stretching out, “You know how she is about that kind of thing...” She made a flippant gesture with her hand and checked her phone.

Vince raised his brow at her use of the phone, “Well she obviously didn’t take away your phone. So you’re already doing better than me in that regard.” Vince griped. Mrs. Lasalle was quiet the powerhouse in the home, and if Vince was caught skipping he’s be in a world of pain.

Spinelli shrugged, “She had some good sales at her Avon thing, so she was in a pretty decent mood.”

Her tall friend snorted, “Lucky.” and relaxed into his chair, his lanky frame just barely fitting underneath the school seating.

They lapsed into a silence for a moment before Spinelli spoke again, “So... do you know what's going on with Gretch and the boys?”

Vince cocked his head to the side, “The boys?” he questioned.

Spinelli let out her long suffering sigh. Vince not impressed with her attitude swatted at her legs, “Mikey and Gus” she clarified. Defensively she moved her legs away from him, leaving them to dangle on the other side of her desk, “Y’know they’ve just been sneaking off a lot and dissapereing it’s just not like them.”

Vince seemed to get lost in his mind for a minute, before perking up and looking at her, “I didn’t even realize until you mentioned it to be honest.” he sounded surprised, “Have you tried asking?”

Spinelli nodded along empathetically, “Yeah but Gretch just deflects it, and Grizwald just gets touchy about it.” she leaned in close as if she was telling a secret. Maybe it was a secret.

Vince made a face, “Weird I wonder what they’ve been doing.” before their conversation could get any more in depth the morning bell rang. They’d have to pick up this conversation again later.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang signaling the end of class, and after waving a goodbye to Vince with a promise to meet up at lunch she headed to her locker. Just as she was beginning to open it an arm pressed itself.

She didn’t even bother to look up, “Howdy there twinkle-toes,” although her word choice was juvenile her tone was menacing, “you wanna move your arm?” she said bumping against his hip.

Rob laughed, “Touchy touchy,” he whined removing himself from her locker. Resting on her locker neighbors he offered her a sucker, which she took with mild suspicion, “what are you doing right now?” he asked looking part suave part dipshit.

She pulled her laptop out of her locker and slid it into her bag, “It’s my spare so I was planning on catching up on some work. You?”

“I’ve got half day gym but Coach Wallis’ letting me skip out, because I’ve got a game tonight.” he said nonchalantly.

Spinelli cocked her head to the side, “Good for you?” why was he telling her that it’s not like it had anything to do with her.

Rob’s soul seemed to leave his body for a second, before letting out a strangled half chuckle, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go to DQ with me.”

Spinelli looked at him in mock disgust, “It’s 10:30 in the morning dude.” Rob flushed a little and his eyes did the crinkle thing that made Spinelli’s guts twirl.

Rob rolled his eyes and swatted her shoulder, “So?”

Spinelli let out her own puff of laughter, “Damn can’t beat that logic.” she said pulling her bag over her shoulder and closing her locker, “I do still need to do some work though.” Rob nodded and started walking towards the front exit of the school, “Y’know it’s faster if we take the back exit...” she trailed off not quite following him.

Rob squinted at her for a moment, “I’ve got my car?” it was more of a statement then a question. Spinelli made a little ‘o’ shape with her mouth but said nothing more on the matter. That is until they made it to the parking lot and she got a good look at his car.

She couldn’t help it she cackled. The chemical- although she hazard to call it that- was ancient. Yellow and sun bleached the faux wood pancaking looked ready to peel off, “Nice digs man.”

Rob didn’t look impressed, “Don’t be rude pipsqueak,” he said swatting at her, “Now the doors don’t work so I’m gonna have to unlock yours for you from the inside.”

Spinelli snorted again, but waited diligently for him to pop her door open. As she situated herself inside the car she noted that it looked much nicer on the inside than the outside. Although that didn’t mean much, “Dang dude a tape deck haven’t seen one of those in years.” She said fiddling with the front dash.

Rob swatted at her, “Don’t touch it’s got my mam’s mix in it.”

“You’re mam’s?”

“Yeah.” He grunted out focusing on the road, “My parents were high school sweeties my Pop made this mix for her.” Even without seeing the entirety of his face, Spinelli could see the far off look he got in his eyes.

“Romantic.” She mumbled. Casting her gaze out the window she counted the cars that passed them on the road.

The rest of the five minute drive was spent quietly, and absentmindedly, listening to the mixtape.

 

* * *

 

After receiving their desired desserts of choice they say and began eating.

Spinelli stirred her ice cream letting it soften up before consumption, “Where did you move after you left?”

Rob put his ice cream down, “I went to live with my dad in Jersey.”

Spinelli put her food down as well. She hadn’t realized he’d come from a split, “Oh,”  
she stirred the chocolate bits in and looked off, “why’d you come back then?”

He didn’t meet her eyes when he continued to talk. She obviously hit a nerve, “He died.”

Shit she’s messed up. “I’m- uh- sorry.” Spinelli went beet red and rubbed her neck awkwardly. How could she make this better.

He chuckled in a sardonic manner, “Jeez this’ a real heavy conversation for ice cream.” mashing around his ice cream he still wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Spinelli choked on her spit-- or was it food she couldn’t tell, “Y-yeah.” she managed to strangle out through a cough, “M’sorry.” she added after regaining composure. Rob looked at her, worried for a moment, but it quickly passed and they continued to eat their food in silence.

Even when she didn't’ mean to Spinelli always managed to stick her foot in her mouth. It was honestly a talent how she managed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, this was almost as bad as the time she cracked a joke at TJ’s sisters expense when she was in the hospital.

They sat in a suffocating silence until Rob spoke, “Do you want to come to the rink with me after school?” he didn’t look angry at Spinelli for being insensitive, but she still felt like a jackass.

She grimaced, but smiled through it, “Yeah Rob,” she’d make it up to him, “I’d love to.”

She hoped he didn’t see the blush that rose up from her torso and covered her face, but from the crinkle in his eyes and the grin on his face she was absolutely sure he noticed.

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I have had the absolute worst month this chapter was supposed to be out at the end of last month but guess what!!! my house burnt down.
> 
> yay.
> 
> Anyway we're staying at my aunts house and she's like 90 and doesn't have internet so I'm posting this at a public library like a jack ass.  
> Go me for ingenuity.
> 
> This hasn't even gotten a beta read so I'm sorry I'll go through it (and probably the whole fic lmao) at a later date.


	4. Ice Princess

She had to admit the rink looked much nicer with a fresh coat of ice on it. Quite frankly the whole arena looked much nicer if she had to be honest- which made sense. Although Spinelli loathed to admit it Mac simply took better care of the place during the on season, because of course he would. The fact was simple: more people came to see boys play hockey as opposed to girls pummel the hell out of each other.

Which suited Spinelli just fine, as Mac was far more forgiving in the off season if he was only paying half a mind to a match.

That is all besides the point, because what caught Spinelli most off guard was just how cold it was. She could feel her teeth chatter in the frigid temperature which, in turn, made her even more peeved at Rob’s muscle tank and jeans combo as she scrambled on the ice in a jean jacket and gloves, “You’re a real show off y’know that?” she grumbled trying to keep her feet steady.

He laughed and skated closer to her. Helping to steady her and fix her position, “I could say the same for you pipsqueek.” he joked his eyes crinkling with a mirth glint. Smug prick.

Spinelli couldn’t help but notice the way he held her up. One hand on her lower back and the other propping her up while grasping on the front of her jacket. She batted him away and skated off, “I am an all terrain woman Robby boy!”

He watched her skate for a while correcting her on forms and movements. To be completely honest her just loved to watch her learn.

While her stance might have been weak she was very much so a force of nature. Like a baby doe and a thunderstorm she commanded his attention. He might be at an age where he couldn’t put a word to what he was feeling, but his animal instincts knew it well.

Pure and simple he was enraptured by her entire essence, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What you think my amazing skills are humorous?” she even managed to look almost intimidating. She skated closer him and jabbed him

Rob clutched his chest dramatically, “Oof princess that really hurt.” he leaned in closer while he whined.

She met his gaze cockily, “Princess really?” her breath was a hot contrast to the coolness of the rink, “I think we both know I’m the Queen of the rink.”

His eyes had caught hers for a moment before he gazed off, ”Mhm, you’re the roller derby queen but I am most definitely the king of this ice palace.”

Her laughter was genuine, “Alright there Elsa we both know the cold never bothered you anyway.” the air between them seemed to grow heavy and Spinelli couldn’t help but find herself drawn in.

For Rob’s part he did manage to look genuinely offended, “Alright let's not take it that far!” he was flustered both from the encounter and the anger.

Just as Spinelli was about to retort there was a loud banging. Nearly jumping out of her skin she swung around to seek out the offending noise.

“Oi Oi Oi! Bobby BOI!” The voice echoed through the nearly empty rink like a bullet. The unfamiliar man sauntered in totally unlooking and hanging off the barrier, “Old Mac says you brought some broad but that just can't be the case-” as he finally noticed Spinelli felt her skin crawl, “Oh. Oh. Oh...”

Rob seemed to take the interruption with good humour, “Hey Lawson!” he skated over to make conversation.

Spinelli was struck standing where she was. She could feel her heart race in a mix of panic and rage. Even though it had been years since she and Lawson had fought he still managed to set her on edge.

He was much the same person he was when she last saw him in Elementary School. Still tall and lanky his personality worn loudly on his person. To simply put it he still looked like a jerk. Although looks could be deceiving, maybe he’s changed?

“Old Mac weren’t lying when he said you were with a girl,” he said loudly his gaze piercing through Spinelli, “didn’t think it’d be little Spinderella though!” he laughed loudly to himself. By the sarcastic wave he gave her it was safe to say he hadn’t changed since elementary.

Rob shot his friend a glare, but beyond that didn’t say anything else. Spinelli groaned unhappily, “I think I’m just going to head out.” as much as she wanted to fight with Lawson she knew it wasn’t a good idea. She was like a newborn fawn on the ice, and she didn’t need him gaining more ammo to mock her.

Rob looked genuinely alarmed, “What? No!” he grabbed onto Spinellis arm in a move to make her stay. For her part Spinelli did stop her get away for the moment to look at him.

“WhAt? No!” came Lawsons sarcastic mockery, “C’mon Bobby we can have some bro time!” Lawson made his way over to the fray.

Rob ignored him completely, “Don’t be like that Spinelli.” the look he was giving her made butterflies swim in her stomach, but as she moved her eyes a few centimeters to the left and met Lawsons gaze they quickly died.

She shook off his grasp, “No Rob you go hang with your friend- I, uh, I’ve gotta help Mikey with some art stuff.” she could suck up her pride as much as she disliked Lawson he was Rob's friend. It’s not like she could go around policing who he was and wasn’t friends with.

It was Lawsons turn to reach out and grasp Rob’s arm, “Yeah man she wants to go hang with that queer. Lets go dude.”

Spinelli didn’t even realise she could move that fast as she did when her fist connected with his jaw. She’d stand a little bit of teasing about her height, or her weight, or her pension for violence, but not that. Never that.

Rob made a move to pull her off. Her fighting was not nearly as cute now that she was older, “Spinelli what the hell?” he shouted pulling her off so hard she ended being held in mid air.

Nearly frothing at the mouth Spinelli replied, “Call him that again and I will suplex your ass into the ice.” she tried to wriggle in Robs grasp, “Lemme go Rob!”

“Chill out what he said wasn’t that big of a deal-”

Spinelli’s eyes lit up, “Not that big of a deal?” her voice filled with emotion in a way it hadn't in years, “God damn it Rob you are a real asshole,” she squirrled her way out of his grasp, “and now I am going.” she threw off her skates and left Rob and Lawson in her dust.

 

* * *

 

Although she’d been lying about helping Mikey she still ended up outside his door. She was there quicker than she’d imagined the rage and humiliation spurring on her movements.

She didn’t even bother knocking on the door, Mrs. Blumberg wouldn’t mind. Hopping the stairs two at a time she barreled into his room.

“Mikey you wouldn't believe the horrible crap people say!” she stopped her warpath ad froze as she finally looked at the room in front of her. It was Gretchen, Mikey, and Griswald- but they were tangled in some kind of embrace? “Uh?” she stood there deadlocked and still on the verge of rage tears.

Gretchen was the first to detangle herself, “Spinelli are you alright?” she made a move to embrace her smaller friend. Between the confusion of what she was, what Rob had said, and the ever present teenage angst all Spinelli could find herself doing was crying into her friends arms.

Her brain was moving to fast for function, “I just- he just, DAMMIT!” she pressed her face into Gretchen harder. Mikey and Griswald approached tentatively both joining into the hug, but also wholey unsure if they were welcomed into the moment. Spinelli gratefully melted into the embrace.

They stayed like that for a long moment until the frustrated tears subsided. Extracting herself from the group she rubbed the rough denim sleeve of her jacket across her face.

Griswald slipped away from the group as well, “I’m going to get us some drinks, alright?” Spinelli nodded demurely still taking mindful breaths.

Bracing herself Gretchen looked at her long time friend and stroked her arm, “What happened?” although never the best at it Gretchen always made an attempt to comfort.

Spinelli flushed red, “Well I feel kinda stupid getting so upset, but...” she trailed off her gaze leaving Gretchen and moving towards Mikey, “I was skating with Rob and Lawson showed up.”

“Makes sense why you were so mad. Why didn’t you fight him?”

“First off I hit him. Thank you very much, but what what really got me is what he said, and then...” She bit her tongue, there was no use crying over spilt milk. She needed to cover herlosses and there was no use getting upset over a boy, “Rob agreed with him!”

Grizwald entered the room with a tray of lemonade, “Well what’d he say?” he asked passing drinks around.

Spinelli took a sip of the cold drink, “He called Mikey a-- a queer.” she nearly whispered that last part. Looking partially scandalized for even saying the word.

Mikey blinked a few times. He wasn’t reacting like Spinelli thought he would, “That's pretty tame for Lawson.” he shrugged a bit and traced the rim of his glass.

She sputtered a bit, “Has he called you that before?” she could feel her rage start to rise again.

Mikey laughed a little bit, “He’s called me much worse things.” he sighed into his drink, and placed a hand on Spinellis knee, “Thanks for looking out for me though, I don't think I’d be nearly as able to withstand it if I didn’t know you always had my back.”

Spinelli shifted awkwardly, “You know I’ll always be there for you. All of you.” she glanced at the trio, “Now what did I walk in on?”

The triad looked at each other, “It was bound to come out sooner or later...” Grizwald muttered.

Spinelli looked at Gretchen questioningly. Gretchen looked in deep though for a monet trying to work out whatever she had to say, “What do you know about Polyamory?” she asked, smoothing out her hair nervously.

Spinelli cocked her head, and squinted a little, “New Zealand’s part of the group?” she could tell she said the wrong thing from the laugh that Grizwald poorly kept. She glared at him. Effectively shutting him up.

Gretchen snickered a little bit as well, “No that would be Polynesia.” she took another steadying breath, “Mikey, Gus, and I are in relationship- like, uh,” she snapped her fingers a couple times looking for words to describe what they were.

Grizwald took over, “What Gretchen is trying to say,” he stroked Gretchen’s knee, “is that we are like Sister Wives.”

Spinelli nodded sagely, “Oh! That makes sense.” her gaze passed over them again, “So like ‘it’s not gay if it’s in a threeway’ sort of deal right?” Griswald pressed his hands to his face and choked out an actual barrel laugh. Spinell did not look amused at his outburst.

Mikey spoke. He sounded almost stained, or at least as strained as he could get, “No Spinelli, because sometimes it’s just me and Gus.”

Another nod of understanding, “Oh. Cool, cool, cool,” her head bobbed in the traditional, I almost understand what you’re say but not completely way. She took a moment to process it, “Mikey that's kinda gay.” Spinelli grinned.

He smiled back tenfold, “Yeah Spin.” his whole body seemed to relax, “It kinda is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both the conversations Spinelli had with Rob and the Triad came for real conversations I had.
> 
> Rob's being heavily base on one with my first boyfriend in high school who used to call my friends faggots.
> 
> The triad conversation came form when I accidentally found out three of my friends were dating. They used The Sister Wives as well as Swingers analogy to explain. and I did mistake Polyamory for Polynesian islands.


End file.
